Jeff Bilsky
Jeff Bilsky is a petty criminal, and a recurring antagonist of Henry Danger. He is the main antagonist of the episodes Jasper Danger, Captain Man: On Vacation, Stuck in Two Holes and Thumb War. He is portrayed by Ryan Grassmeyer. Jasper Danger On Halloween he was trying to steal parts off a car when "Kid Danger" (actually Jasper Dunlap) tried to stop him. Ignorant on what is going on, he ask the boy to give him a tool in his bag but the kid refused. Jeff then somewhat recalled that Captain Man has a new sidekick and decided to capture "Kid Danger" and his woman. Jeff later made a ransom video asking for 1 million dollars and two big and beefy burgers with fries. Later Jeff offered them chips and went to the bathroom where he left them. After coming back he forced fed the chips to "Kid Danger". Then Captain Man opened the door but closed it again when he saw Jeff before kicking it down. Jeff asked where the food is and then the money. Captain Man just tells him to sit down and Jeff does. Later Jeff faces off against "Kid Danger" when Captain Man tells the kid to do so when he bragged that he was about to break free and fight Jeff. Jeff goes down when Captain Man stunned him with his laser as "Kid Danger" punched him. Later Captain Man tells him to get up and Jeff does so and eats some chips. Captain Man then dragged him out to send him to jail again. Captain Man: On Vacation He steals a large tuna from Sushi Dushi and locks Carlos and the employees in the restaurant's fridge. Henry and Charlotte identify him by his voice in the Man Cave and Kid Danger sets out to capture him and put him back in jail. Jeff was on his cellphone telling a friend of his he stole a large tuna from Sushi Dushi. He then hears a kick on his door and it is revealed to be Kid Danger, who then opens his door through the hole. Jeff is interrupted after telling his friend they should go to a movie later, then tells his friend he will call him back once he deals with Kid Danger, who came alone. Kid Danger points his laser at Jeff, who simply knocks it away with his arm while sitting in his chair. As Kid Danger convinces him to turn himself in, Jeff receives a call from his cellphone; but Kid Danger takes it away before he can answer and a chase ensues. Running all over his apartment room, Jeff tries hard to catch Kid Danger, but the sidekick proves too fast for him to catch, crashing into a refrigerator, falling down after attempting to jump over his kitchen counter, and finally giving up after coming out of his room. Jeff began to breathe heavily when Kid Danger was too much for him to handle. Checking to see if he was okay, Kid Danger told him to smack his table with his hand two times, but Jeff only did it once, causing his whole table to break with him coming down on the floor. He was taken to jail right after that. Danger & Thunder Jeff once again resumes his criminal career in Danger & Thunder; although nowhere near as brilliant or dangerous as the villains present in the meeting, he still attends and, learns that the Toddler survived his fall and called the meeting. From time to time he can be seen hitting on the female muchacha (Phoebe Thunderman in disguise). At one point he asks if any dessert is going to be served, which the Toddler angrily tells Jeff the meeting is not for desserts, but for getting revenge on Captain Man and Kid Danger. Later, when the Toddler asks every villain in Swellview to propose their plan to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger, Jeff introduces himself to the muchacha and offers her his pie but she freezes it and leaves him with a frozen pie. When Max reveals the identities of the Muchachos as Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe, Captain Man tells everyone to lie on the ground and place their hands on their backs; only Jeff responds to his command, but the Toddler and Dr. Minyak tell him to get up because it is embarrassing for them. Jeff is seen the rest of the episode watching Captain Man (he was even scared by him) fight their henchmen until he is stopped by the Heliometer. Stuck in Two Holes Because he was one of the many villains that avoided capture from Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman, he continued his petty crimes in Stuck in Two Holes. This time, he was running away from Captain Man and Kid Danger and broke into a Beta Maximus video store to hide from them. However, he hid from the duo in a foolish way by using video tape from a cassette and when Captain Man entered the store, jumped the hero before Kid Danger broke it up. And when he tried to talk to Jeff for a minute, the petty but dumb criminal punched him in the nose. The Captain had about enough, and tried to knock out Jeff with his laser gun, but it only hurt him instead. Then Kid Danger gave a go, but it did no harm; Kid Danger forgot to charge the batteries of the lasers the previous night. Jeff taunted the two about the matter, only to be chased and zapped by the heroes around the video store. This would continue until Jeff started to feel dizzy and finally gave in to the laser zaps and fell asleep, where he would snore through the night. He would not wake up until the next day, when he discovered Captain Man and Kid Danger trapped in two holes. He also squished a rat during his sleep. Jeff laughed at the two, and Captain Man told Jeff to come over and call the police. However, he played dumb by making sure if they were both really stuck. When he knew they were, he declared himself a "Master Criminal" and took snapshots of the two stuck to the floor. Before he could take anymore, Jasper, Charlotte, and Piper came to the rescue, pointing their laser guns at Jeff. Jasper knocked himself out with the gun while Piper became infuriated and started shooting at Jeff, nearly hitting her heroes in the process. Charlotte followed her and Captain Man notified the girls Jeff is a dumb criminal, which offended him. The girls started shooting all over the store hoping to hit Jeff, with Piper at one point getting on his back. However Jeff managed to take one of their guns and pointed it at them. But the batteries died before he could shoot so in return, the girls threw video tapes at him, with Charlotte personally giving him Flashdance, and from Piper the movie Gandhi. Jeff was down and when the fire department would come and free Captain Man and Kid Danger from the holes, he would go back to prison once again. Category:Male Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Burglars Category:Thugs Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars